


A New Life

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: Prompt:  AU idea :ii)  	I really like you but you're my best friend's ex.  Found on a Tumblr post. Summary:With Andrey not in the picture anymore Pierre can have what he has always wanted. He always wanted to be with Natasha, and now he could. This was the chance that he had been waiting for from the time that he met her. Natasha had always wanted to date Pierre as well, but Andrey and Anatole had gotten to her first so she had to wait.





	1. Prologue

He always liked her, and so why was he so worried about what she would think? He wanted to date her so badly, and now that Andrey had broken up with her, this was his time. He was so anxious because he didn't want to hear the answer of no, sure he was going for the whole rebound thing, o he didn't want to be let down. In his mind he had already planned out how he was going to ask her out, he even wrote it down on paper that he planned on taking with him just so he could remember what he wanted to say to her. The only thing that was holding him back was the fear of rejection, and what would Andrey think of him? Would Andrey think that Pierre was a bad person or worse would he want to end their friendship? Why couldn't he just talk about this with Andrey, instead of having all of these fears about what would happen? Honestly, he needed to speak up about what he was feeling because if he didn't then he would lose Natasha again, and he could lose a friend in the process of all of this. He would be a fool to let her get away from him again, and he would probably become more depressed than he was before he wouldn't forgive himself if he lost his shot with her this time.

He needed to talk to Mary and Andrey about this, He was much in his own head, and he needed to bounce ideas off of people that he trusted. He couldn't talk to his family about what he was feeling, god he could feel them saying that it was about time from here. The two of them had known each other for years, and their families were friends and so the two of them were destined to be together. Now that they could be together, and it was the chance that the two of them had been waiting for, he needed to take a move and he needed to do it soon. If he knew Natasha and he did know her all too well, as a matter of fact, she didn't like to be alone and before he knew it she could be the arms of another man and it would be a missed opportunity. If he missed this opportunity he wouldn't be able to forgive himself, and he would be harder on himself than he ever was before and it was all because he couldn't speak up. He sent a text to Andrey and Mary, they would think that he was crazy, yes, but at least they would come he was sure that they would be here and that he would be able to bounce ideas off of them. Pierre had said that he would make them dinner that night so they could talk, he conveniently didn't say what it was about because he feared the judgments they would give him.  
**

Natasha was a charming woman, and she was one that had broken up with Andrey, or rather he broke up with her after what she had done with Anatole. Maybe she should not have just not blindly followed him, and maybe she should have thought about it before she just did what she did. Pierre was there for her in her time of need, and if she was being honest with herself she did love him. Would they make the best couple? Probably not, but this world was full of couples who maybe weren't the best couples and they still turned out okay. Dating was a big deal, and she wanted to make that kind of commitment with him, but he wasn't sure if this is what he wanted or not? The only way that she could find out, was to just open her mouth and say what she feeling for him and hope for the best. She also needed to consider Andrey what would he say to her, and what if he said that he didn't want her and Pierre dating? Natasha still wanted to be friends with Andrey, he broke up with her and if she was in his position she would have done the same thing, but was this a reason to end the friendship they had she didn't think so. 

Natasha needed to get out of her own head, and she needed to bounce ideas off of Sonya her cousin was the voice of reason and she was so loyal people. The fact that Sonya would know that Natasha maybe wanted to date Pierre or that she was lonely would be okay because this wasn't anything new. Natasha knew that Sonya didn't care very much for Anatole, but seeing as Sonya wanted Natasha to be happy she went along with it. Natasha needed to get her mind off of things, and she needed to talk to someone, Sonya was great at this because she was one that could keep a conversation going just by listening to you and giving you advice. Why was it that she was acting this way, did she really want to date Pierre or was she just missing the feeling of dating someone, this is what she wasn't sure of but she knew that she was lonely. Natasha herself didn't like being lonely, because if she was lonely she tended to over think things, and this was not a good thing for her it didn't put her in a good place in her mind.  
**  
"Sonya! What are you doing?" Talking to her cousin to take her mind off of things was a largely better idea than skulking around in her own mind. 

"Oh hi, Natasha! Not a whole lot why?" Sonya lied she was reading, but she could tell that her cousin needed her if only it was just to talk and she wanted to be there for her. Sonya was loyal to a fault, and nobody could tell her otherwise even if she was shy and anxious. 

"What are you reading?" Natasha looked down, it was a book that she had not heard of, but if she knew one thing it was to not disturb Sonya while she was reading. 

"You came in here to find out what I'm reading? Natasha, I'm not a fool I know that you came in here to talk to we can talk. Since you asked, however, it is a book called Eliza And Her Monsters. When I'm done reading it, you might enjoy it." Natasha always had a plan, a motive and she wanted to know what this one was. 

"Okay, you caught me I just came in to say hey." Natasha had noticed that Sonya was giving her a bit of an attitude, but she was just going to roll with it. " I would like to read it when you're done. Is it for school or just for pleasure?" Natasha looked at her she thought she knew the answer, but she just wanted to make sure. The other thing of it was that she had homework she needed to be doing, but she was putting it off. 

"Sorry um hi it's nice to see you." Sonya maybe shouldn't have had the attitude that she had with her cousin, she, after all, all her best friend. " It has comic-like illustrations in it, which is why I think you might like it." Sonya knew that her cousin wasn't the biggest fan of books, but the fact that it had drawings in it might entice her to read it. "This is for pleasure, I do have school reading that I need to do later I was just you know relaxing before I do. Speaking of school: how are your classes going?" At times Sonya wished that she and Natasha had gone to the same school, but the different colleges really helped them see new people and Sonya wanted an ivy league school. Sonya waited, as a Music Education major she knew that Natasha was busy. 

"It's fine it's my own fault for coming in while you were reading I should know better." She should know better it was true, but she wasn't thinking when she had just come into the room. Luckily they had an apartment that their parents and the girls paid for so they didn't have to live in a dorm room. " The fact that you told me it has drawings, yes I definitely want to read it when you're done." Natasha smiled at her cousin, and the question about school was a bit off-putting she should have been expecting it. "School is going well, I was thinking of going over to the campus later maybe to one of the practice rooms, and I have things I need to do for the education classes I'm in. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me actually? It would be fun to have time on campus with her cousin, and then she would ask their friends to come it would be fun. " What if we ask Mary and Andrey to come as well, I actually think that Pierre has a class there later, we could wait for him." Natasha hoped that Sonya didn't think it was odd that she knew Pierre's schedule. 

"It's my fault you wanted to talk, and I should have never said those things to you." Sonya did have her own set of rules, and the big one was that she didn't want to be interrupted when she was reading. The fact that they had an apartment here was great, they could spend time together and separately and they had a music room for Natasha where she kept her keyboard."That's one of the reasons I thought you would like it." Sonya nodded when Natasha said that school was going well, she hoped her cousin was being honest with her, and that she wasn't just saying that." Good, I'm glad it's going well for you. I would love that, we should text Mary and Andrey to see if they want to come also I love the idea of surprising Pierre."Pierre was one of her best friends, and he would be so happy to see them she knew this. As she glanced back at Natasha she was already texting Mary and Andrey she was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre still has feelings for Natasha and finally tells Andrey and Mary. The group surprises Pierre after one of his classes at NYU!

Chapter 1  
Pierre would see her later today, and he wasn't really ready to see her. If he did. He would just be a mess because he had legitimate feelings for Natasha, and if he saw her she would just stop talking. The thing of it was that Pierre could talk, and he was more of an intellectual than most people his age but, when Natasha was around he was different. The man who was able to talk a lot about a lot of different things became mute because he just didn’t know what to say to her. Years and years this had happened, and he wasn’t able to really control it but luckily it had gotten better. Once she had broken up with Andrey he really started not being able to speak, and he didn’t like this because Natasha might see him as weak this way. Pierre had thought and thought to himself about why he was like this, and while he didn’t really have an answer it was just the fact that he wasn’t happy when he did this. He was better than this, and he would be happier if he was with her, but what would she say to that is what was holding him back.  
When he went to the campus later he would see her, he knew that she would be there, he knew that even she had days off that she would still be in the practice rooms. When he saw her, he would just freeze up, even though he really wanted to say that he really liked her. The other thing that was going on today was that he would be having Andrey and Mary over later, and he was planning in his head what he was going to say. They would judge him sure, but maybe in his mind he was just over exaggerating the judgements they would make. He was going to order a pizza, there was no sense is cooking when it was just the three of them, hanging out but Pierre had motives they probably knew this. They probably both inferred what Pierre wanted to talk about, and that would be good because then he wouldn’t have to spend the time trying to explain what was going on in his head. Andrey and Mary were two people who knew him better than he knew himself, and so why was he acting this way when it was just the two of them? He needed to relax, and so he was doing some things for his classes, it was taking his mind off of his current predicament.  
****  
“Pierre asked Andrey and I over tonight he promised dinner, I hope that he orders a pizza or something. “ Mary told Sonya later that day while they were waiting for Natasha to come out of the practice rooms, and Andrey was still doing things for work hopefully he would be there by the time that Pierre came out of class. Mary looked at Sonya, she hoped that Sonya would know something about what Pierre was going to tell them.  
“Well you and Andrey are his best friends, so I can’t say that I’m all that shocked by this news?” Sonya looked at Mary she was wondering why Mary was shocked by this news. Mary was a close friend of hers, and she did love her as a friend they did a lot together.  
“ He said he had something to tell us, you don’t happen to know what it is do you?” If Sonya knew what it was, she was sure that she would tell Mary. Sonya was a loyal person, but even she had a breaking point.  
“ I don’t know sorry. Plus even if I did know I’m not sure that I would tell you.” Sonya wanted to know what this news was as well, and Pierre had not been acting like himself in the more recent weeks. “ Have you noticed how Pierre is acting less like himself over the past few weeks?” Sonya looked at Mary hoping that it wasn’t just her who noticed.  
To Mary  
Andrey: Hey! I’ll be there soon. Are you outside the campus?  
Me: Yay! Yes, Sonya and I are here Natasha is still in the practice rooms.  
“ I figured that I might be able to break you. I guess I can’t. Oh, Andrey will be here soon by the way.” Mary had noticed that Pierre wasn’t acting like himself lately, she just wasn’t going to bring it up. “ I have I was kind of willing to not bring it up because it’s something that he doesn’t seem to want to talk about all that much?”  
“ You are one of the few people that might be able to break me, but it seems like it’s something that he only wants to tell you and Andrey? I think Natasha will be out of the practice rooms soon, and I really think that Pierre will be shocked when he sees us.” Sonya was willing to not bring it up either, but the way that Pierre was acting it was so strange to see him acting the way that he was. “It’s funny cause I was willing to not bring it up either, but I miss the way that he usually is you know what I mean?”  
“Yeah if he wanted to tell us all then he would have invited you and Natasha as well. Oh, I definitely think that he will be very much surprised when he sees us here.” The fact that they were both not willing to bring it up, meant that something was really going on with him. “Hopefully we get it figured out soon.” She smiled.  
“Hey Pierre will be out of class soon, is your brother on his way?” Natasha looked at Mary as she approached the table where Sonya and Mary had been sitting.  
“Yes he texted that he would be here soon” The fact that Mary was still pretty close friends with Natasha might be odd to people, but Andrey was still friends with her as well.  
In the distance Natasha saw Andrey approaching, they were still close friends because they had so many mutual friends among them. “ He’s here I see him coming.”  
“Hello, ladies has he come out yet?” Andrey knew that his class would be ending soon, but he didn’t know if Pierre would be staying after class or not.  
To Natasha  
Pierre: Hey! I’m out of class and I’m on my way to the courtyard.  
Natasha: Ok!  
“He’s on his way he’s on his way!” Natasha looked at the group after he had texted her. She just couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he saw all his friends there.  
“Hi Natasha” He looked around and saw that Mary, Sonya, and Andrey were here too. Please let him be relatively normal around Natasha today it was very important that he was, well that he was as normal as he could be. “ Hi, Mary, Sonya, and Andrey! I’m surprised to see you here.”  
“It was Natasha’s idea to surprise you here. She thought that you would be shocked.” Sonya was the one to speak up because she didn’t know if anyone else would.  
“Oh, I am most definitely surprised to see you all here.” It was the kind of moment that bonded them more as friends because they would do anything for their friends it seemed.  
They all parted ways because this was just a quick little surprise t thing that they wanted to do for Pierre. It was fun, and they would do again soon.  
****  
Within a few moments, Andrey and Mary would be at his house. Was he worried yes, and was he anxious oh yes. Would they judge him, he didn't know but he feared they would. It wasn't so much as judge him, but that they would question why he had these feelings, and never told anyone. Once it was out in the open, and he was in the clear he would feel better hopefully. If he didn't and he felt worse, he would probably sink more into a depression than he was already in. If they took this the wrong way, god what if they took this the wrong way and were mad at him?!  
Over the course of days, he was planning on what he was going to say. Was it perfect, far from it but at least it was a way that he could get his feelings out, and have them be known? The sound of the doorbell it was now or never, and the Bolkonsky’s would know if he chickened out. He needed to relax as much as he could because if he was anxious he would make them anxious.  
“Hey, thanks for coming I'm glad that you could make it.” Did they know that he was being uptight, sure most likely.  
“Oh, you’re welcome!” Andrey was being a little calmer than his sister was. Andrey had a gut feeling he knew what this was about, but he couldn't know for sure.  
“ Hi!” Mary was trying to relax because she could see that Pierre was very tense right now. This must be very big news, or least big enough for him to act like this.  
“ Ok so before we start dinner please take a seat.” He motioned for them to take a seat on the couch. “ Well, the thing of it is well um, I like Natasha as more than a friend.” There he had said it, and now he just needed to wait for the reactions. It went easier than he thought it would have, that is if they had both reacted well to the news.  
“It's about time you said it! I've been thinking that for weeks, and was wondering why you didn't tell me.” Andrey wasn't the best person to tell news, the kind that might be hard to hear or say to.  
“Andrey!” She shot her brother a look, thankfully she was more sensitive to people's feelings. “I'm sorry about him Pierre I really am. Thank you for telling us your news, the two of you make a lovely couple. “  
“ What?!” Andrey was trying to figure out what he had done wrong, he was just being direct with Pierre. “I'm sorry if I said something that was out of line Pierre.”  
“This is the kind of reaction that I was hoping for!” Pierre was very excited that they reached this way. Sure Andrey could have been a little more sensitive, but it didn't suit him that was Mary. “Yeah I kinda had a feeling you might have known, but I feared that you might judge me.”  
They both looked at him in shock, they would never judge him for something like this.  
“Oh, Pierre we would never judge you for something like this. I mean I don't know about Andrey, but I certainly wouldn't.” Mary was silent for a second, she didn't know if he planned on telling Sonya. “ Um, Pierre you do plan on telling Sonya before Natasha right?”  
“Hey! I would never judge him over something like this either.” The fact that his sister thought he would be a bit off-putting. He didn't react to the Sonya comment.  
To: Sonya  
From: Pierre  
Hey. I need to talk to you about something. Can you meet me for lunch between classes, or come over for dinner? Don't tell Natasha!  
To: Pierre  
From: Sonya  
Hi! Yeah, I would love to meet you for lunch between classes. When?  
To: Sonya  
From: Pierre  
Great! Does tomorrow work for you? I'll meet you at that little cafe we like around 1?  
To: Pierre  
From: Sonya  
Yes, tomorrow works. Ok, that sounds good I'll see you then.  
“ Well, I am glad to hear you both say that.” He was so much in his head, that he couldn't judge their reactions clearly. “As for your other point Mary, I am telling her. Tomorrow, as a matter of fact, Sonya and I are having lunch.”  
“Good I'm glad. If you had told Natasha first, I'm not sure Sonya would forgive you.” Mary was not going to spoil this surprise for Sonya.  
The rest of the night was smooth sailing. They ate, Pierre and Andrey had a few beers, and they talked about how the school, work, and life were going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope that it shows. The To: blank From: blank is supposed to be text messages it is my first time using them. For more updates follow me on Tumblr at ashfordbrittians, and on Twiiter at classicssonnets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre tells Sonya about his feelings for Natasha. He also gets reservations at her favorite place for their first date.

Chapter 3  
The morning that he was going to tell Sonya about his feelings for Natasha he was having a lot of anxiety. This could go very well, or very poorly, and he wanted to see how this would play out. If Sonya reacted in a bad way he was going to be more and more depressed than he already was. He didn’t think that he could be much lower than he was, but he didn’t know how Sonya would react to this news either. He was planning in his mind what he was going to say to her, and he was trying to gauge how she was going to react to the news when she found out about his feelings for her cousin. It was kind of a crazy way of doing this, but if he didn’t then he would start to freeze up when he was in the room having lunch with her. 

He had written down in a notebook what he was going to say to Sonya. It was only that he had really liked Natasha for years, and he hoped that she had the same feelings for him as he did for her. Sonya must know the feelings about Natasha that he had. Pierre nearly couldn't speak as well if Natasha was around, and he got flustered. He was trying to keep things to the point of this, and that was to let Sonya know what he was feeling and if she didn't already know then she would know today. This would really to ease his anxiety once everyone in their friend group knew about this. 

Once he was ready he left the house, notebook in hand in case he needed to reference it during lunch with Sonya. He hoped that he wouldn't need to use it, he was going to have it in case he needed to use it here today. During his morning classes, he would think of nothing but what he was going to tell Sonya. He couldn't focus because he was just so stressed about the way that lunch was going to go today. 

****  
Today was the day when Sonya was going to have lunch with Pierre. She didn't know what he was going to say, sure she had some ideas about what he was going to tell her. It was obvious to her that he liked Natasha anyone could see that, but it was kind of a crazy thing that none of them, had said anything about this. Sonya would listen to everything that Pierre had to say especially if it was that he had feelings for her cousin. The two of them would make a cute couple, and Andrey had already given his okay for them to date she was sure. 

Sonya was sure that Mary knew what the news was, after all, it was Mary who had told Sonya that she and Andrey were going to have dinner with Pierre. It was at this dinner that Pierre had told she and Andrey what the news was probably, and this was kind of a crazy thing for her to think but she was going to continue to think about it until she knew what this news was. 

This morning until she knew what the news actually was she was going to be over thinking about it, and she was going to basically make herself crazy over it because she didn't have anything else that she could really think about. She was going to fixate on this news because this was what she wanted to know. She was trying to focus on classes she really was, but in her mind, all that she was thinking about was the news that Pierre was going to tell her. Sonya didn't even know if it was news, he just said that he had something he wanted to tell her. 

****  
It was 1 and Sonya had walked into the cafe that she and Pierre enjoyed going too. It wasn't like Pierre didn't know her favorite place and this might be a way that he was setting her up. Maybe what he had to talk to her about was sad news, like that for some reason he would need to leave. This would be very sad news for her. Sonya walked into the cafe and saw that Pierre already had a table for the two of them to sit at. 

"Hi, Pierre." She said as she gave him a hug and she sat down. 

"Hello, Sonya! Thanks for meeting me here today." He was trying to work out what he was going to say to her, and in what order he was so ready to do this. If he didn't talk to her soon he would be talking himself out of it, and this wouldn't be good. 

Once they ordered lunch and waited for their food they were going to start the conversation. Pierre would need to be the one that carried the conversation because Sonya had no idea about what he was going to say to her. 

"It' no problem! So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sonya was worrying as she was sitting here she had no idea what he was going to say here. Right now she just kind of wished that Pierre would tell her what the news was going to be here. 

"Well, I asked you here today because I really like Natasha. I have had feelings for her for years, but I never went anywhere with it because I felt like she wouldn't ever like me." He had said it, and now he was going to see what she had said to this news that he had just told her. 

Taking a bite of her sandwich she listened and nodded as he had told her what the news was. This was the news that she was thinking that she was going to hear today. Sonya was so happy that Pierre had told her this news here today. "Great! I am very happy that you told me about your feelings for Natasha Pierre. She likes you too, but uh you didn't hear that from me. You really should tell her about the feelings that you have for her. It could be really great for the two of you I feel!" She smiled at him, not sure what he was going to say to this. She had also just spilled everything that her cousin had told her in confidence. 

As he was listening to Sonya and when she told him that her cousin really had feelings for him as well he smiled. He really had a feeling that she might have feelings for him as well but neither of them had spoken anything about it. Both of them were probably worried about the way that Andrey was going to take it, and that might be why they didn't speak up about these feelings before. "Good! Thank you for taking this so well, I was so worried about the way that you would take this news." 

As he spoke she nodded she would even help him think of the best way to tell Natasha about the feelings that he had for her. Not many things in this world were perfect, but Pierre and Natasha were very much a perfect couple. "I am going to help you get together with my cousin I really love the way that you two look together, and I am just so excited at the thought of you two as a couple!" She looked at him not sure what he was going to say to this. He could tell her that he wanted to do this himself, or he could want her help to her it could go either way. 

Pierre looked at her, she had taken this news well, much like Mary and Andrey had and he was just so happy that she was taking this new so well. He was not sure if she already had a plan to help him or not. "I would love your help because you know her best! I just need a way that I can really woo if you know what I mean?" He looked at her, he hoped that she could understand where he was coming from here. 

"I have an idea on how you can woo her actually!!!!" Sonya was bouncing up and down, she really had an idea that would work she thought because she knew her cousin so well. Her cousin was one that liked extravagant things, she didn't fault Natasha for this, it was just the way that it was and the way that Natasha lived her life. 

"What is it?! Please tell me?!" He was trying to figure out what the idea was, most likely he would be going along with it because he was willing to try anything that would help him make Natasha his. He knew that she liked extravagant things, and things of that nature because her family came from money. 

"Why not take her to a nice dinner? I think that she would love it. Tell her it's a date or not that is up to you." Sonya looked at him she hoped that Pierre would be willing to go along with this plan, it was one that her cousin would love because her cousin loved the fine dining. Sonya loved it too, but she preferred a more casual atmosphere it was less stress that way and it was better that way. 

"That is perfect thank you! I think I will tell her that it's a date, but maybe not right away? I'll make sure she dresses for it, but I'm not sure if telling her it's a date right off the bat is the best plan?" He looked at her taking a bite of his sandwich, he hoped that he would tell her if this was a good plan to have her cousin date her or not. 

"I really think that it's best to do what you think is the best way. I would tell her that it is a place that requires a dress, I would at least tell her that I feel that you owe her that?" She looked at him with a questioning look on her face. "Telling her it's a date and when you do it is really up to you." She looked at him, she couldn't tell him everything or when to do something because she wasn't the one that was going to be going on the date with her cousin. 

"I agree I feel like I at least owe her telling her where we are going to eat. I feel like this is the best thing to do first as a matter of fact." Why was it that he wanted to call off the date due to him being anxious and having a fear of freezing when he spoke to her? He couldn't do that, he had already told his friends that he wanted to date her and it would be wrong to go back on that now. It would foolish as a matter of fact to go back on his words now. It would be crazy and it would be something that he would regret later, he was sure of this. "Right I think I will tell her that I made reservations at her favorite place." 

"She might figure it out if you tell her where you are going if you tell her." She was sure that her cousin would figure it out when she saw where they were going to go mostly if it was one of her favorite places to go. "Yes do that. Maybe before the night is over tell her that you have feelings for her? I am leaving that up to you." She looked at the time, even though she was having fun they would need to wrap up soon, they both needed to get back to school. "This has been really fun, and I'm happy that I know now but I feel like we should both be getting back to school soon." 

"Oh I am sure that she will, it's not the type of place that you take a friend for a casual date if you know what I mean." He looked at her, he was going to do this plan and it was a flawless plan unless she had said no to having dinner with him. He didn't think that she would, but he had to keep that in the back of his mind just in case. "Yeah it is getting late, but thank you for your time and your idea Sonya." He smiled at her as he got up to leave. 

****  
After class that day he had gotten the reservations for the day after tomorrow he picked a Friday night. He was not sure why he did, but he wanted to kick off the weekend with her. He was going to text Natasha, less opportunity for him to not flub what he was trying to say that way. 

New Text Message

To: Natasha 

From: Pierre

Hey! Would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday night? I made our reservations at your favorite place!" He waited maybe Sonya had already told her, he hoped that she wouldn't steal his thunder like that but he couldn't be sure. If she had he was going to try and make some kind of a recovery. 

New Text Message

To: Pierre

From: Natasha 

Oh!Pierre, I would very much love too!!!! I can't wait!!!! 

It was late so the next day she was going to tell Sonya about what Pierre had just told her. She could not be more excited if she tried! It was going to be a date, she was sure that it was going to be a date. 

New Text Message

To: Natasha 

From: Pierre

Great! I am very excited about this as well!!!! 

He hoped that he was not coming off as too eager here, if he was he was going to try and pull back on his excitement here. He was just so excited that she had said yes to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to update this! I was busy with NaNoWriMo. I had a lot of fun getting back into this fic!!!! Enjoy! Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/classicssonnets or on Tumblr:http://ashfordbrittains.tumblr.com/.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha tells Sonya the news about she and Pierre going on a date tomorrow. Pierre has coffee with Mary and Andrey, where he tells them that he and Natasha are going to finally date. Basically, this is a lot of squad feelings, and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4  
It was crazy to her that she was going to go out with Pierre tomorrow night. The next day she was trying to think of a way that she could tell Sonya this news. She was going to try and keep it together as much as she could, but she was jumping out of her skin right now. 

"Sonya!!!!!" Natasha was running down the hallway to her cousin's room. By the look on her face, she was sure that Sonya knew that Natasha had some sort of news that she was going to tell her. Natasha was just going to go with the flow here. Hopefully, she was going to be able to keep it together while she was talking to her. 

"Natasha!!!!!" Sonya was reading but she could tell that her cousin really wanted to talk to her right now. She put her book down to give Natasha her full attention. After lunch yesterday she knew what this news could be, but it could be other news as well. 

"Pierre and I are going out tomorrow night!" She was bouncing up and down right now. She hoped that her cousin would be happy for her. she was sure that she would as this was all that she wanted for a long time. 

"Natasha I am so happy for you!!!! I know that this is something that you have wanted for a long time!!!" She grinned at her cousin because she had wanted this for years and now it was here for her, right in front of her and she just needed to take it. Sonya was not sure what she was going to say to her cousin; if she was going to say if she had already known about this or not she was not sure. 

"Oh I know and it's finally here I am so happy that the day is finally here when he asked me out! This is it this is the time when he and I can you know the date, and it's such an exciting time for the two of us! I love him, and I am so excited that I am going to be able to say that I'm dating him now!” Natasha was just so excited that this was going to happen. 

Sonya looked at her cousin Natasha was so excited, and this was all that she wanted for her cousin was for her to be this happy Natasha deserved it, and she would be willing to fight anyone who told her cousin otherwise. Her cousin was bouncing up and down with happiness, and she just wanted her cousin to remain this happy forever. She knew this was kind of a thing that couldn't happen because the world was a cruel place and Natasha was only a human who could make mistakes in her life. "I'm glad that you're so happy now Natasha. Seeing you so happy makes me so happy!" 

"I know I love being this happy and I hope that I can stay this happy forever, or at least that I can stay this happy for a while." She looked at Sonya and she could tell that Sonya was thinking the same thing that she was. She had a look in her eye that was one that meant that she was a bit concerned given Natasha's past and what she had done in the past. 

"I hope that you can stay this happy for a while you deserve it." Sonya smiled she really did feel like this is what Natasha deserved. 

****  
Pierre was going to tell Andrey and Mary that he was for real going out with Natasha tomorrow. He hoped that they would be as supportive as they had been, but he could really not be sure until he was in the room with them. He was planning out in his head what he was going to say just so he knew what he was going to say to the two of them. 

As he was getting ready he knew that they were going to be happy with the news, at least he hoped they would be. Nothing was set in stone and nothing was certain so all that he could do now was hope that they would be okay with what he was going to say to them. He didn't have that much time to worry about that now, he needed to be at the coffee shop in a few minutes. 

When Pierre had pulled in Mary and Andrey were already at a table great he was late, and they must have known that something was up when he was late he would need to deal with it as it came up. 

"Hello, Mary and Andrey it's nice to see you." He smiled maybe they wouldn't bring up the fact that he was late to the coffee. They didn't have much time so he would need to keep this short. 

"It's nice to see you as well. So have you told Natasha that you like her, and have you made a date yet?" She looked at him she was being blunt about this, but it was only because she wanted to know. 

"It's nice to see you as well today bud." Andrey looked at his sister, she had spoken what he was thinking but he was willing to wait a while before saying anything about it. His sister had just jumped right in and asked what they were both thinkings. 

"Well since you asked yes I did ask her out, we are going to go on a date tomorrow night. I made a date her favorite place and I am just so excited that I get to take her out, and you know that I get to date her I just love that the two of us are going to date not it makes me really happy. " He smiled at the two of them. 

"Good for you! That's great I'm very happy for the two of you." Mary smiled she was so happy that the two of them were going to date finally. This was something that she had wanted for years and wasn't sure if it was ever going to happen for the two of them. She hoped it would, but also she knew what kind of people that Pierre and Natasha were. 

"That's great! I'm very happy for the two of you." He was showing his support because he and Natasha were long gone, and he was showing that she could date anyone that she wanted. People might be shocked at how supportive he was being, but this wasn't something that was a new thing he could be supportive if he wanted to be it wasn't that like he was cold all of the time. 

"I'm so glad that you two support me so much, Sonya was very supportive as well and this is what I was hoping that I would find here today." He looked at them, he was just so happy that the two of them were acting this way. He kind of assumed they would, but he didn't just want to assume that Andrey was going to be really on board with the being fully supportive of him. He could tell that he was being genuine right now, at least he hoped that he was being genuine and that he was being honest with him today. He needed to be sure at this point. 

“Of course you know that my sister and I really love you and Natasha together.” Andrey hoped that this felt like it was genuine to Pierre. If not he could not back peddle all that much.   
“Oh, this just makes me so happy to hear you say this Andrey!” It was getting late and they would need to go soon, he hoped that they could get together for dinner soon.   
“It’s getting late guys, this has been really fun but we need to get back to school. Let’s have dinner soon yeah?” Mary looked at them as she got up from her chair.   
“Yes! We should have dinner soon, I miss hanging out with you both.” Andrey looked at Pierre and hoped that he agreed.   
“I was just thinking the same thing! Let’s make a plan!” He loved that they were all on the same page here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another Friday update!!!!! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter at the end of last week, and the beginning of this week. Enjoy! As always I am on twitter @classicssonnetts and on Tumblr at ashfordbrittians.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Pierre go on date!!!! Natasha talks to Sonya about what she is feeling about the date that she is going on with Pierre that night. Natasha and Pierre tell each other they love one another, and they both give each other a kiss at the end of the night.

The day was here and she was so excited for tonight, she could not contain herself she was so excited. She had the first date feelings that people had when they were in love. She was planning out what she was going to be wearing; if she was being honest she had started planning on what she would wear on a first date with him early on. Pierre was the kind of guy that was so different from her, and so she was going to have people that didn't really feel like the two of them belonged together. As a matter of fact, if two people were polar opposites it was Pierre and Natasha. They had known each other for years, their families went way back, and maybe the two of them had been promised to each other from birth or whatever. Their families were both very old-fashioned, and Pierre and she were very modern in their thinking. 

Oddly she was feeling anxious right now, it was not her to feel anxious it was very out of character for her. She needed to calm down, and Sonya would be the perfect person to calm her down. Just by listening to what she said had calmed her down, getting the thoughts out of her head and talking to someone about them very much helped. She hoped that Sonya would be able to talk to her now, she needed to talk and Sonya was very much someone that could trust with what she was feeling.   
"Sonya! Are you free right now?" Natasha was making her way into Sonya's room she needed to talk and she had a feeling that Sonya was willing to listen to her talk. She hoped that she was not interrupting Sonya if she was reading or something of that kind. 

"I am yes Natasha what is it?" Sonya looked at her cousin she seemed like she was stressed about her dinner with Pierre tonight, and so she seemed like she so much needed to talk right now. 

"I am so anxious about my date with Pierre tonight. I need to talk to someone about it. Is this the right thing to do? I want to make sure I am making the right choice here?" She looked at her cousin she hoped that she was making sense here. God she had no need to be this worried about the date tonight, she needed to calm down as much as she could.   
"I am going to try and tell you this as best as I can. I really understand what you're going through as I go through them daily. This is normal for a first date, to have these kinds of feelings it's ok. Yes, you are making the right choice, what you need to remember is that you love Pierre. What else are you feeling right now?" She looked at her cousin not sure what she needed to hear right now, but she was trying to support her cousin here today. 

"Thank you, I knew that you would be the kind of person who would tell me what I needed to hear. I was so much in my own head, that I don't think that I could really see right, and I couldn't think as clearly as I should. " What if something happened and the two of them broke up, what if she ruined it like she did with Andrey. "What if I ruin it again like I did with Andrey? I don't think I would be able to take that Sonya!!!!!" Why she was having these thoughts she thought she knew, but not in a way that was crazy for her.   
"Listen I am always here to talk to you, and listen to you when you need someone to talk to. It's simple you are having these thoughts because you have done things in the past. Natasha my love what you need to remember is that you can grow and you can change." She hugged her cousin just to let her know that it was all going to be okay and that she would make it through this. 

"I appreciate the fact that you are always free to talk and to listen to me when I need to talk Sonya." Sonya was around to give her advice when she felt like she needed it. If she was being honest with herself the loyalty and Natasha used this loyalty a lot. "Thanks" She smiled as she hugged her cousin back.   
" It's no problem honestly I love you and I want to know that I'm here when you need me." She looked at what Natasha was going to wear tonight, and she looked like she usually did, but more beautiful today.   
*****  
It was the day that he was going to go out with Natasha, and he was in a word nervous. He really needed to control what he was feeling, otherwise, he would just start running away with his words. When he did this he started saying words that he didn't mean, and he started talking so fast that he couldn't even form his words. He would need to maybe put some things on a list, things that he could turn too if he needed a topic that he could talk about. He was awkward, and he knew he was even Natasha knew that he was awkward. He would ask Andrey for advice, but he was not sure that Andrey would even have an advice that he would be able to offer him.   
For now, he was just going to try and remain as calm as he could not too serious and not too fun loving. He needed to find a happy medium between the two of them, a balance not too serious and not to fun because either one side or the other it was going to be bad for him. He would need to find a way that he could meet in the middle, and Natasha would be happier if he was this way as well. 

He was getting ready, hours early, but it wasn't like he was going to be late picking up, Natasha. He could not be late he needed to be on time, if he was late then he could have her thinking that he stood her up. He did not want her to think any less of him. Pierre was trying to think of ways that he could distract himself. He didn't want to be super early for picking up Natasha, and thinking about this just made it seem like he was overthinking things. He hoped that he would not be overthinking things at dinner, that would be very bad. He decided to read, a popular Pierre pass time, and he was getting ahead for the next week in his classes.   
***  
At 5:30 he left his house, he had made the reservations for six, and so he would need to be at Natasha's house by 5:45. It would not take him that long to get to Natasha's house, but he liked that he was able to have a buffer should Natasha not be ready when he showed up at her house to take her out. He was excited, and on the drive over he was thinking of different things that he could say to her. Pierre was a very good conversationalist once you got him talking, it was starting the conversation that was what he really needed to work on perfecting. 

He pulled into Natasha's god mother's driveway and got out of the car, it was now or never and if he didn't do this now he was going to talk himself out of going on a date with Natasha. He rang the doorbell, and he hoped that Natasha would not be the one to open the door it would ease his anxiety if it wasn't her.   
"Hey, Pierre!" Sonya was the one that opened the door, Natasha was still getting ready. Her cousin took a long time to get ready especially when she knew that she was going to her favorite place. Sure, Natasha knew what time Pierre would be coming to get her but she still was putting on her makeup. Natasha was one of those people who wore makeup whenever she went out, it was something that Sonya never really did, but she wasn't going to talk her cousin out of wearing it if she wanted to. A few moments later after he had asked Sonya how she was doing and asked her how life was treating her Natasha came down. She looked more beautiful than ever, and he was just in awe of her beauty as she was standing right here in front of him. 

"Good evening Pierre," she smiled at him he looked so handsome to her tonight, and she was just so excited that she would get to take him out tonight. The fact that she was going to go out with him now was just bonkers for her. Never a million years did she ever think that she would get to go out with Pierre and yet here it was.   
"Good evening Natasha." He looked at her and was hoping that he was not coming off as weird to her right now. "Are you ready to go?" He smiled at her as he looked at her and he admired her. 

"I am ready!" She smiled as she and Pierre made their way to the door. Her feeling of happiness would not fade soon she didn't think, at least she hoped that it wouldn't.   
*****  
The car ride was when they had gotten the basic questions out of the way, how was the other person doing, and what had they been up to since they last saw each other. They both agreed to get the basic stuff over with now, that way they would not have to worry about that kind of stuff when they were having dinner.   
Once they were seated at the restaurant they were trying to think of what they could talk about. Yikes, why had they both agreed to get the basic stuff over with, that way they would have nothing that they could talk about at dinner. The silence was driving them both crazy, but they both didn't know what they could say to each other. Why had they both decided to do this, they needed to break the silence but how that was the question of how could they break it. 

"You look beautiful this evening Natasha." This was his way of saying something anything, and he hoped that she would respond to this, it wasn't like he was not saying what he thought in his head or anything. After he said it, we almost regretted it because it sounded so lame in his head.   
"Thank you, Pierre you look very handsome tonight as well." She looked at him. She was trying to ease the conversation about what was going on here. Any way that she could she was trying to ease Pierre and let him know that this was okay. 

 

Once they had dinner and dessert the night was almost over. He wanted to tell Natasha that he loved her before the night was over, but was it too soon? This was what he was thinking in his head, and he was not sure how she was going to react. He told himself that if he didn't do it tonight than he would talk himself out of telling her that he loved her.   
As he was driving her home, he told himself that the moment was now, and he even planned out what he was going to say to her, it might seem like it was kind of crazy to that. He had made it through the night without looking at the list that he had written up. 

"Thank you for the lovely evening, Natasha. I love you, and I hope that you had fun as well." He looked at her wondering what she was going to say to this. 

"No, thank you for the lovely evening, Pierre. I love as well." With that, she gave him a kiss. Natasha was not sure if this was too forward or not, but she was going to go with it because this was the way that she wanted to end her night with Pierre." 

As he watched her walk into the house, he looked at her. She had kissed him, and so that told him that she had indeed had a good night with him. This made him so happy because she seemed like she was so happy with him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of updates here!!!!! I am going to try and be better with updates every 1-2 weeks. Stay tuned in the next chapter for the squad going on a picnic, and friendship times. As always I am on Tumblr at ashfordbrittains, and on Twitter at classicssonnets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the date, Natasha and Pierre are really only thinking about each other. It is the whole "do I call or wait for her/him to call me" sort of a situation.

Chapter 6  
The next day all that Natasha could do was think about Pierre and the way that he made her feel. This was a crazy thing because she was one that felt this a lot, and yet she had never felt this feeling for a man before in her life. This was crazy, if she was looking at herself in another light she would see how crazy this was. The day after their first date she was only thinking about one thing, was he feeling the same way about her. God, she hoped that he was but in another way maybe he wasn't because maybe he had thought about it, and he was not feeling the same way anymore. This was crazy, what she was saying was crazy because she knew Pierre and she knew that his mind did not change that quickly. Did she really know the full person that was the thing, Pierre was one of those people who was very reserved and shy maybe he did have feelings. Asking him what he thought was a terrible idea, so she was just as Sonya if she was crazy for thinking this. God why was she acting this way she didn't know, but she so much wanted to talk herself out of it.

Sonya would at least distract her if she wasn't busy and she didn't want to be the one to take her away from what she was doing. She needed to get what she was feeling out of her head, and she needed to talk about it with someone. Talking to Pierre about it seemed like a no go, not right now if he brought it up sure she would talk about what she was feeling. Natasha also wanted to know what he was feeling, but there was no way that she could ask him that right not it was too soon, the moment would come she was sure. 

"Sonya?" Natasha was in front of Sonya's door hoping that was home, and that she didn't go out or something. Sonya going out that was a good one, no but she could just be busy with her own life or doing something for school. God forbid she was reading, rule number one of living with Sonya was let her read in peace. Natasha was not sure how long she would be able to wait without things going nuts, in her mind that was. Natasha understood why she was having these feelings, but she needed to talk them out with someone. 

"Natasha! Come in, I want to hear about how last night went for you and Pierre. Tell me please how did it go?!" This was Sonya's way of living vicariously through her cousin. Sonya was very much in a dry spell at this time of her life. She wanted to know everything, and she hoped that Natasha would tell her everything that she wanted to know and that she wouldn't leave anything that she wanted to know out. 

"Good! I wasn't sure if you were busy reading or not, I want to talk to you about last night and about what I am feeling here. I would love it if you could give me some insight, and of course, I will tell you all about the date was that is of interest to you." Natasha smiled, she felt a little better because Sonya was the one who had told her to come in and told her that she wanted to know things. Crazy it seemed like it was crazy the two of them talking about this, but wow she loved this feeling and she loved talking about this. 

"Even if I was, I would have taken a break for you. Yes, I will provide as much insight as I can to what might be going on in your head. Start wherever you would like." She looked at Natasha, she hoped that this was not going to turn off her cousin from talking about this with her, she was just excited to talk about this with her. 

"Okay, so I want to start by talking about the fun stuff, and then I thought that we might move onto the more serious stuff just to ease into it. Dinner was great, and I had a lot of fun with him I love him Sonya, and I have a feeling that you have known this for a while. He just fills me with so much joy, and I just love the fact that the two of us are a couple." As she spoke Natasha was filled with so much glee, and she was filled with so much joy and it very much showed in these words that she was speaking here. She adored him, and this showed on her face as well she was just so happy. 

" Yes, I figure the best way to go about this is to talk about the fun stuff as well, and I really think that easing into the heavier stuff is the best way to go." Sonya smiled and nodded as Natasha spoke these words, it was what she had thought that Natasha was going to say to her. "I'm glad that you both had so much fun, and I am glad that he makes you so happy Natasha." She could see the joy on her cousins face, and some of that was brought on by Pierre and the way that he was. The way that he made Natasha feel was bringing Natasha joy, and this was something that was great because Natasha deserved all the joy and all the happiness. 

"Yeah, it was fun but the other side of me is saying what if he changed his mind about the way that he feels about me? What if he changed his mind after our date, or what if he doesn't think that we should be together anymore. Is that a crazy way for me to think about this? I know it might be, but I still can't stop these feelings that I have." Natasha as spilling everything to Sonya right now, but this was because she trusted her and she wanted her advice on these feelings. 

Sonya looked at her cousin what she was feeling right now was very real, and very much the way that she might be feeling if she were in this situation. She was going to talk to Natasha as calmly as she could, saying the wrong thing here could be disastrous and this was not the way she wanted it to be here. "Natasha, what you are feeling and what is going on inside your head is normal I would say. I would be having the same feelings as well, I think it's normal for a woman in your situation to have these feelings. I think it's fine and I don't think that you should worry about it, I think that worrying about it would just me you worry more. Also, I feel like maybe you should talk to him about it, not today it feels like it might be a little bit too soon if you do it today." 

As Sonya spoke Natasha nodded, at least Sonya didn't think that she was crazy, or that this was an odd way of thinking. How was she to know what was the right, and the wrong way to think here? It seemed like it was very much subjective, and that it would be up to the person if they were over thinking things or not. "Good, I am glad that you would react the same way that I am it really helps me to hear this. Also, yes I did think about talking to him about what I am feeling, but today just seems like it might be a little too soon." Natasha looked at Sonya, hoping that she was making sense right now and that she was not being a crazy person. 

Sonya didn't like seeing Natasha talking about the things that were upsetting to her, it was something that made her cousin almost cry and she didn't like seeing her this way. This was something that made her really feel awful seeing her cousin look this way, and she was going to try so hard to make it better. Sonya was not sure what she could say that would make it better, but something would come to her she was sure of it. " I hate seeing you this way. I enjoy seeing it when you're happy like when we were talking a few moments ago. I understand the way that you're feeling her, and while it is very much justified I don't like it. I want to make things better for you Natasha, what is a good way to make things better?" 

Natasha didn't like feeling this way either, it made her seem weaker than she was, and she for one didn't like feeling like she was weaker than she was. It was a character flaw, and it wasn't one that she liked to show all that much because she was also very strong. " I don't like feeling this way either, it just sort of came out and then it just started rolling. I'm so sorry about this, I don't know where it came from but it just started coming out as I was talking to you." Natasha really was sorry that she was bothering Sonya with all of this, and she really hoped that one day Sonya could use a talk that that two of them were having right now. At least she was feeling better, talking to Sonya and getting all this out she hoped that they could always do this. 

This seemed to be helping Natasha, and she was very glad that the talking they were doing was helping her cousin feel better. This was good, and this was going so well. Sonya was waiting to see if Natasha was going to say anything else, or if she was good for now. 

"Thanks for this I feel so much better now. I knew that I could always count on you." Natasha smiled she was so thankful that Sonya was always there for her. 

"It is my pleasure, Natasha, you know that I am always here for you." She smiled and hugged her cousin, she was so thankful for her cousin. 

******  
Pierre was going to tell Andrey how things went last night, it was great but he was still not sure that she had the same feelings for him much. God, he was making himself crazy, and not talking to her would be something that would not be good. He wanted to talk to her, but he was giving her time, and also he was waiting to see if she called him or not. Why was it that he was acting this way he wasn't sure, and he wanted a guys perspective on this. 

 

"Andrey! thank you for coming, I need to talk to someone, and you are just the guy that I would like to talk to. I am having feelings about Natasha, and last night and I so badly want to call her. I don't know if she wants to talk to me?" Pierre looked at him he hoped that he was making sense here.   
Andrey looked at Pierre, what he was feeling was something that most guys probably had experienced from time to time. How was it that he could say this to Pierre, and have him still believe that Natasha loved him he was not sure. "Pierre, look I think that we all have these feelings, and it is nothing that you should worry about. She loves you, and you love her and you two are together so now we all just have to try and talk it out."

Pierre looked at Andrey, what he was saying was making sense to him but he was still so wary of talking to Natasha so he really wanted to find some way to talk to her. How was it that he could talk to her today, and ease his mind of all of the doubts that he had going on in his mind. He was going to tell Andrey that he wanted to talk to her, but he was sure that he was going to very much caution him on talking to her today. "I want to talk to her, but I feel that you might tell me that it is too early to talk to her." 

 

Andrey looked at Pierre, he was here to let Pierre bounce ideas off of him and he wanted to make sure that he was not going to do anything crazy. "I do feel that it is too early to talk to her, but if you want to ease your mind or something then you should. If you would feel better after you talk to her, you should do it." Andrey did see this as the wrong thing to do, they had just gone out for the first time last night it was still so new to them. 

"I do want to, but I am going to wait and see if she calls me first. That way she can't say that I was the first one to call her." He smiled, this was the plan that he was going to go with because he didn't be to be anxious if he talked to Natasha. 

"That is a good plan, and I think that she will call you today something about her says that she will call you." If Andrey knew anything it was that Natasha loved Pierre just as much as he loved her. She was going to call him, he was so sure that Natasha was going to call Pierre today. " If I know anything it is that Natasha very much loves you and that she might be having these same thoughts as well. Give her time, if she doesn't call in a day or two then I would say that you could call her and talk to her." 

"While I wait for her call, I am going to keep talking to you. How are you doing?" While he and Andrey were talking he was also going to think about Natasha and the way that she made him feel. This was a feeling of love that he was so not used to, but it was very much a welcomed feeling. "Ok I will give her a day, and if I don't hear from her I am going to call her in a day or two." 

"That sounds good, and like a good way to take your mind off of things. I am doing well thanks, you know busy with work and stuff but It's fun." Andrey tried not to talk about work with Pierre all that much because Pierre wasn't really into sports. On the other hand, Andrey didn't understand a lot of the philosophy stuff that Pierre would talk about that was more his sister. "Yes give her a day or two to call you back, she will I know this." 

"Good I am very glad that work is going so well for you Andrey." Pierre looked at him, he was not much of a sports guy but he did love that Andrey was so glad that Andrey got so much joy from sports. "Going into last night, I didn't think that I was going to feel the way that I am right now. Here we are, with me feeling like this and so much wanting her to call me." 

"I feel like you must just want to hear her voice, and that is why you are thinking the way that you are? Anyway, I am sure that she will call. I need to go, I told Mary and my dad that I would be home for dinner. Good luck with all of this bro, I will see you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I have the last chapter written, I just need to edit it, and then I will post it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. As always, you can find me on twitter: https://twitter.com/classicssonnets.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the last chapter of this fic the group has a picnic! It is fun times.

Chapter 7

A picnic was the perfect way of bonding. It would be friends and people who were in relationships two of them anyway, and Andrey would be fine with the rest of them. Andrey was their next person to try and talk to get into a relationship, but it was picky because he was the kind of guy who had a specific want in his relationship. Nobody they had met fit the bill so he was alone, maybe only now or maybe forever it was pretty unclear as of right now. Andrey seemed like he was happy, and that was the important thing his happiness over the fact that he was not in a relationship right now. 

The day was here, and the Rostov house was abuzz with getting things ready to go. This might have been Andrey's idea, but it was Natasha who wanted to make a lot of the food for this, and nobody would say no this. By making the food, it really meant that Natasha was going to make brownies or cookies, and she would be buying the main sandwiches they would all eat. 

"I think this will be a lot of fun today Sonya." Natasha looked at Sonya as she was going from the over to the counter with Sonya at the counter making the salad. Sonya was making the salad because she felt the need to have some sort of healthy thing at this picnic today. They would all be meeting in the park soon, so they both needed to get moving if they would be ready on time. 

"I believe it will be a lot of fun as well, however, I think that we should get ready if we are going to be leaving here on time." A very pointed comment that Sonya had made, and normally she would not be so pointed and blunt with the comments that she made about Natasha. Sonya had already planned her outfit she just needed to get ready, she was sure that Natasha had not planned out what she was wearing for the picnic yet.  
"We should I still need to find what shoes that I want to wear today." Natasha knew that Sonya was making a comment about her, and the way that she acted because she was the one that would make the two of them late if she was not ready in time. 

A half-hour later on time for the first time in their lives, mostly because Sonya was being pushy about getting Natasha out of the house on time. What her deal was Natasha didn't know, but the only thing that she knew she didn't want was Sonya being more pushy and snippy with her right now. 

"Thank you for being on time today Natasha I really appreciate it." Sonya smiled at Natasha as her cousin got in the driver's seat. Sonya had a plan and she knew why she needed to be on time today. She had neglected to tell Natasha why, because the reasons were between her and Mary well Mary didn't know these reasons. 

"So what's the deal? Why do we need to be on time for the picnic today?" Natasha knew that Sonya must be planning something, that woman was planning so many things at once. What she was planning she wanted to know, because right now Sonya was being oddly quiet with her. 

"Well if you must know Natasha I made brownies for Mary, and I want to be there on time so that she doesn't see us coming in with them." Sonya; looked at Natasha not sure what her cousin was going to say, but she hoped that she would at least understand why she was so aggressive about being there so early. 

"That is lovely and I am so happy that I know why you wanted to be early for this today. I really think that Mary will appreciate the gesture that you did for her." Natasha thought that it was so sweet that Sonya would do this for Mary, and she was just so happy that Sonya and Mary had found each other. Seeing the two of them together made her so happy, and the fact that this was just one of the sweetest things that she had ever heard in her life. This was just such a fantastic gesture that Sonya had done, and she wanted to do her part in making sure that the two of them were on time for this today. 

"I am so glad that you agree. Now that you know do you think this is a weird thing?  
Walking to the area where everyone was they could see that this plan was going to work very well. Being the first two people also meant that they could set up, and make sure that things were in order when their friends came. Perfect for Sonya because she liked order so much, putting things neat and in a place brought her so much joy. 

"When everyone gets here, I am not sure if I want to ask how everyone is doing first or not. It gets the small talk out of the way ahead of time, but it also saves like nothing for when we are eating. I'm conflicted with this Sonya," Natasha was just thinking out loud here, but what she was saying in her mind was 100% correct. 

"I see your dilemma dear Natasha I have the same one as a matter of fact." She looked at her cousin, what was the best way to go about this she was unsure, but she would figure it out eventually she was sure, time that was the thing they didn't have much time. "I say we do it like half and half? Ask them how they are doing when they get here, but save conversations about what they say for when we are all eating?" Sonya was putting the blankets out, worried about placement because she knew that she was going to over think things and that in the end, all would be well.

"That sounds like a plan, and it extends out the conversations which I really love." Natasha smiled Sonya was really thinking this through which is what Natasha loved about her. 

"Here they come!" In the distance, Sonya saw Mary, Andrey, and then Pierre was the last person that she saw. 

"Hello, ladies it's nice to see you both as always," Mary exclaimed as she made her way over to Natasha and Sonya. Mary loved hanging out with Natasha and Sonya, and it wasn't just because she was dating Sonya. Natasha brought Sonya out of her shell, and so it was always such a joy to hang out with her as well. 

"Hey! Thanks for agreeing to come today everyone. I thought that it would be fun to do this. It has been far too long since we have done this. “ Pierre said as he approached the group.  
Was Pierre going to say anything to her she was wondering as she waited for him to say something? Natasha could always say something to him, but would that be a thing that was too weird? What was the point of saying something to him if she was unsure if he was going to return the gesture? In her mind, she was trying to think of different things that she could say, things that would not seem like they were so weird when she said them. A greeting was the only way that she could think of that she could talk to him. 

"Hello, Pierre it is nice to see you." She smiled at him, she loved the way that he made her feel, but it was nuts because she could not tell if he was going to say something back. 

"Hi, Natasha you look lovely today!" He could not help look at Natasha and if he was being she looked more beautiful than ever today. He loved the way that she looked in the sun today, and he loved her even more now. 

"So should we get started? How is everyone doing?" Mary was trying to think of a way that she could break the silence. Nobody wanted Pierre and Natasha making eyes at each other the whole time. She could not blame them she and Sonya were guilty of the same thing as well. 

"I'm doing well today thanks." Pierre smiled he had forgotten that they were all with friends n today and not just he and Natasha alone. 

"Great today thanks love how are you?" Sonya smiled at Mary and she noticed that Mary was smiling back at her. 

"I am doing well today thanks, Sonya." Mary smiled back at Sonya, she was not sure if her brother was going to say anything or not. He should say something to the group. Just because he was alone didn't mean that he needed to be a grumpy guy about it. Mary and Andrey were very different, but she wished that her brother was more like she was. 

"Doing well today thanks for asking Mary." Andrey might be different than his sister, but she was the kind of person that he wanted to be one day. He might be older than her, but he really aspired to be like her when he was older. Living her best life, and not caring what anyone said to her was something that was so admirable to Andrey. 

As they started lunch the group was coupled off and Andrey was left alone by himself. He sat to Natasha's right just because this was the way that he wanted it to be. There was no way that he was going to be sitting next to Sonya and Mary. 

Once everyone had their favorite sandwiches it was time to start the conversation. This would be the hard part when you had three extroverts and two introverts together. Natasha was the best at starting conversations, so it would only make sense if she was one who would get people talking. The silence was what was killing her right now, she needed to think of a way that she could get her friends talking. Going through her mind she was trying to think of something anything that they could all talk about. With different personalities it was tough. 

"What has everyone been doing with their time lately?" Andrey might not be the best at getting the conversations going, but he did have a way that he could include everyone in the conversation. 

"Not a ton doing school stuff mostly, you know the end of the year and finals and stuff. I am so looking forward to the summer." This could have been one of the reasons that Andrey wanted them all to hang out today, they had all been so stressed with finals.  
“I am doing well, as he said school stuff and finals.” Mary was sure that everyone would say the same thing.  
“As you know, school and work mostly, but I am doing well.” He smiled at Natasha, he loved how much she cared.  
“Same as everyone else.” Sonya nodded, they had all been so busy lately, that this was so much fun.  
The rest of the picnic flew by with casual conversation and a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This fic has been a monster to write and edit. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. My Twitter is: https://twitter.com/classicssonnets and my Tumblr is:http://ashfordbrittains.tumblr.com/. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi-chapter fic. I think that updates will go out every Friday, or every other Friday but since it's done tonight I wanted to post. I had a plan to makes this only Pierre and Natasha, but then I had this idea to add the other three, for more of a squad feelings. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I can promise you that Pierretasha is the end game, and the only ship in this fic. Follow me on Tumblr at: http://ashfordbrittains.tumblr.com/, and or on Twitter at: https://twitter.com/classicssonnets. Enjoy!


End file.
